Shattered Glass
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Miles Edgeworth appears to be a mysterious and stern man, but will those ideas of Edgeworth's character go out the window when Edgeworth risks his life to save Phoenix from an assassination attempt? [Not a shipfic]


**I'm pretty new to this Fandom but I hope this story is written well and true to the characters!**

**《◇》**

"Hey, Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth glanced up as Phoenix called his name, seeing the Attorney and his assistant, Maya, walking his way, a smile upon the pair's faces.

"Hello, Mr. Wright." Edgeworth inclined his head to Phoenix, giving a curious glance to the attorney. "Is there anything I may assist you with..?"

"I'm just here to extend an offer, would you consider coming to my office to discuss this case? I feel like there's something fishy behind the motive." Phoenix scratched his chin as he pondered, before looking expectantly at the prosecuting attorney. "It's been a grueling case, y'know.

"Ah- I'm sorry but..." Edgeworth trailed off, searching his brain for an excuse.

"I must insist Edgeworth! And Maya has somewhere to be and I could use the company." Phoenix smiled up at the prosecuting attorney.

"Ah- I, I suppose?" Edgeworth was taken off guard, not expecting Wright to be so kind and friendly acting towards him.

"Great! Wanna meet me at my offices at... let's see," Wright stole a quick glance at the clock hung upon the wall of the lobby of the courtroom, before turning back to Edgeworth. "Does four thirty work for you?"

"Uhm, I- I suppose." Edgeworth blinked at Wright, who nodded happily and grinned at him.

"Great! Maya and I must go deposit these files in the precinct archives, so we must go. Goodbye Edgeworth!" Mr. Wright waved to Edgeworth, before hurrying out of the lobby, Maya trailing behind him.

Edgeworth stared hopelessly after the duo, before slowly making his way out to his car, still confused over why Mr. Wright would decide to invite him over to his office.

**《◇》**

Edgeworth hesitantly entered the Wright & Co Law Offices, glancing around for the man that had invited him.

"Ah, Edgeworth!" Phoenix popped out from a doorway, presumably leading to his offices, beckoning to Edgeworth. "Follow me!"

Edgeworth hesitantly followed Wright into his office, taking a seat in the offered chair, Wright sitting in his chair across the desk from Edgeworth.

Before Edgeworth could start off the conversation with a greeting, his phone buzzed, indicating an incoming call.

Edgeworth pulled his phone from his suits breast pocket, taking a quick glance to see the caller, one Detective Gumshoe.

"Ah. One moment, Mr. Wright. Detective Gumshoe is calling me." Edgeworth held up a single finger, the universal sign for requesting a moment, as he answered the call and held the phone up to his ear. "This is Edgeworth."

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Edgeworth sighed as Gumshoe rattled off pleasantries.

"What are you calling about?" Edgeworth interrupted the easily distracted man, getting right to the point of the call. "I don't have all day."

"Ah, right sir! I am just calling to let you know the fingerprints and ballistics you requested on the Marla case came back!"

"Mmm." Edgeworth hummed in acknowledgment, before opening his mouth to say the closing statements of the short conversation. "I will be at the station later t-"

Edgeworth paused as something in his peripheral vision caught his eye.

A single glowing red dot, hovering over the middle of Phoenix Wright's forehead.

That would mean...

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir? You there?" Detective Gumshoe's slightly worried voice rang out from Edgeworth's phone.

The attorney opted for ignoring the detective as he let the phone fall from its place beside his ear, the device landing loudly on the floor of Wright's office as the man gave him a questioning and confused glance.

"Wright!" Edgeworth jumped from his chair, throwing his body across the desk towards Wright, diving towards the unaware man and pushing him from his chair and to the floor in a desperate attempt to get to safety. "Get down!"

As the men crouched beneath the heavy oak desk the window behind where Edgeworth had been sitting violently shattered, the breaking glass falling in a rain of glittering pieces to scatter upon the floor.

"Edgeworth- what's?" Phoenix, the idiot, was sitting up next to Edgeworth, eyes widened and confused.

"Phoenix!" Edgeworth hissed up at his colleague, grabbing the collar of his suit jacket and pulling him down to huddle beneath the desk in the middle of the room, the only thing proving them adequate cover at the moment. "There's a sniper, so stay down!"

"But- how did..." Phoenix hopelessly stared at Edgeworth, the situation obviously having not caught up to him.

As Edgeworth scanned the room for anything that could be possibly helpful, his eyes caught his abandoned cellphone, the screen still displaying the contact information of Detective Gumshoe, the call still active.

Edgeworth carefully crept closer to the side of the desk his abandoned chair had been, reaching out a lithe hand and snatching up his phone, pulling the device to safety, out of view of the shooter.

"Detective. Are you still there?" Edgeworth frantically questioned, hoping fervently that the man had stayed on the line.

"Yes Edg- Sir!" The man's frazzled tones came from the speaker, filling Edgeworth with a relieving sense of thankfulness. "What happened?!"

"There's been an attempt on Phoenix Wright's life." Edgeworth explained, ignoring the slight gasp emanating from his colleague. "I request that officers are sent over to Mr. Wright's offices straight away, as we do not know if the shooter is still around."

As Edgeworth spoke he saw the red light from before suddenly appear on the floor, swiping in large arcs across the floor as if the man behind the gun was searching for a target.

"Actually, we know that he's still around." Edgeworth worriedly noted.

"Gotcha Sir! We'll be there in about three minutes! Our motto this year i-"

"Make it quick Detective Gumshoe. Our lives are riding on this." Edgeworth stated, before ending the call and shutting his phone screen off.

"Edgeworth, thanks for..." Phoenix blushed, rubbing a hand through his spiky hair. "Thanks for saving me I guess."

"No problem Wright." Edgeworth nodded at Phoenix, before reorganizing his limbs, settling against the side of the desk, long legs spreading out to touch the other side of the desk next to Phoenix, whose knees were tucked up to his chest. "So, you have any idea why someone is out to take you down?"

"No... I'm not working any cases of importance at the moment, just minor theft and assault cases." Phoenix rose his hand to subconsciously scratch at his chin, eyes lidded as he thought over his cases. "Nothing worth hiring a hitman or somebody to snipe me."

"Hmm..." Before Edgeworth could state any more the door of the office creaked open, influencing both men to steal a peek around the desk to see who was there.

"Hey sirs! We're gonna get you out of this mess soon!" The grinning face of Detective Gumshoe stared back at the lawyers, confidence clear in his eyes. "My men are searching the premises for any sign of the shooter."

"Thank goodness." Edgeworth drawled. "My limbs are cramped enough after being under this desk for so long."

"Well then! You'll be out soon!" Detective Gumshoe reassured them, before a man dressed in police gear rushed up to him, leaning down to whisper quietly and quickly in the man's ear.

"That is all sir!" The man straightened up nodding sharply at Detective Gumshoe.

"Are you certain?" Detective Gumshoe questioned the man, getting a 'sir yes sir!' in reply, before turning back to the two men crouched beneath the desk. "Well, my men have searched the area and have concluded that there's no shooter left in the area, so you may come out and we can start getting to the bottom of this attempt on Phoenix's life."

"Great! Come on Edgeworth, let's get going!" Phoenix grinned at Edgeworth, sliding out from beneath the desk and turning to extend a helping hand to Edgeworth. "While I must say I've enjoyed our time together, a desk is no place to have a civilized conversation."

Edgeworth raised his arm to accept the extended arm, when a sharp bolt of pain ripped through his body, causing him to seize up.

"Edgeworth..?" Edgeworth dully registered the questioning voices of Phoenix and Gumshoe, but it sounded as if Edgeworth was underwater, hearing them from far away.

Edgeworth moaned slightly, before swaying, slipping down the edge of the desk, body unable to muster the strength required to keep him upright and aware.

When he finally hit the floor, Edgeworth noted that his stomach was burning, and there was a weird warmth rapidly spreading through the area surrounding it. He muttered a quiet curse as he reached up to grip the ailing spot on his torso, finding that his red suit was wet, and when he brought his hand up to examine it, the tips of his fingers were stained a dull red. He was bleeding liberally.

"Edgeworth! You've been-" Edgeworth noted that Phoenix had knelt next to him, his face displaying a horrified and concerned expression. "You were hit! Detective! Call an ambulance!"

"Y-Yes Sir!" Gumshoes voice rang out before he ran from the room.

Edgeworth fought to keep his breathing calm as Phoenix took off his suit jacket, balling it up and pushing it into the wound, attempting to stall the heavy flow of blood, the pressure from Phoenix's steadily reddening hands causing burning pain to spread throughout his body.

As Edgeworth's vision darkened around the edges, he felt his back arc from the floor, eyes widening and rolling back as Phoenix struggled to keep his wounded body still and unmoving.

"Wri...ght..." Edgeworth hissed the name of his colleague before blackness consumed his vision and he fell into unconsciousness, the voice of his worried colleague fading as his injured body shut down.

**《◇》**

**That's all for now! :)**

**This could possibly remain as a one-shot, but I may write more!**

** -Ren**


End file.
